A Peaceful Life in Konoha
by Kyuubi685
Summary: A continuation to my first story, The Fight of Their Lives. This takes place 5 years after my first story. Hint: NaruSaku etc...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years have passed since the day Naruto was named the Rokudaime Hokage of the hidden village of Konoha. Since then, Naruto and his friends have lived a peaceful life in their village. As for our hero, Naruto continued to train under Jiraiya and finally was able to retake the Chuunin exam. Even though he had already been named Hokage, he still wanted to get his ranking up instead of staying a Genin all his life. During the Chuunin exam, Sasuke realized that he was also still technically a Genin and went into the exam with Naruto. The Final main match saw Naruto battling it out with Sasuke all over again except this time they didn't try to kill each other. As for the Jounin exam that everyone else also participated in, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Tenten become Jounin. Sasuke's life mission to kill Itachi was done and now he had nothing else to do except spend the rest of his life rebuilding the once powerful Uchiha clan. Sakura also continued her training under Tsunade and became the hospital's number one medical genius, a person who could figure out the solution to any medical mystery presented before her.

Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji became Jounin teachers who led a group of young Genin on simple missions. Hinata took the title of the leader of the Hyuuga clan as Hinata's father retired from the position. Neji who was a branch family member was chosen by Hinata to be her Right hand advisor for the Hyuuga clan much to the surprise of many Hyuuga members. Neji gladly accepted the position as Hinata also made him the next leader if anything shall happen to herself. Shino and Ino became Special certified Jounin who were called on for missions when their abilities were needed. Tenten and Shikamaru were assigned to being academy teachers because of their special emphasis in their own categories. Tenten became the weapons art teacher where she taught young students and Genin how to use weapons of all kind at the right time and in the right situation. Shikamaru became the Strategy teacher where he taught students and young Genin how to create strategies for war in any situation using anyone and anything they had at the moment. As for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, they decided to be Jounin teachers like the Yondaime and take in special students who they saw were special; but otherwise they were Jounin on call for level A and S missions.


	2. Uchiha Restored, Full Moon Bloom

Naruto: A Peaceful Life in Konoha

Chapter 1: Uchiha Restored, Full Moon Bloom

One early morning, inside Konoha's forests, a young man is out training before his breakfast and daily routines. This man is of course Uzumaki Naruto. Five years have passed since he had been named Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage and since then he has raised his rankings as a ninja and is now a full fledged Jounin who undertakes level A and S missions alone. Also he is a teacher who chooses his own students by looking at their abilities and grades in the academy. Naruto still hasn't officially taken the seat of Hokage as Tsunade is still around yapping and commanding her rules and regulations for missions. "Time for breakfast!" Naruto shouted out after a good workout and training session. Naruto ran straight for his favourite place to have food of any sort, Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto ran into town about to get to his noodle stand when a black shadow stopped him, Naruto ran right into the shadow. "What the hell? Who are you?" "Hey, idiot, you're up already? I need some help on something, come with me." Naruto recognized the voice as his best friend's, Uchiha Sasuke. "Can you get some people to come to the old Uchiha clan area; I'm finally going to rebuild that place as I don't have a mission today." Naruto nodded and understood his friend's plea for help. "Alright, I'll go look for people once I finish breakfast, I'll meet you there with everyone I get in two hours from now. Ok?" "Fine, you better show up." Naruto had his morning ramen and was ready to leave to find some people willing to help. He first went over to the Hyuuga house where he tried to look for Hinata and Neji. When he entered, a few guards pointed their weapons at him and Naruto freaked out. The guards then released their weapons after realizing that the Rokudaime Hokage was there to visit. "Good morning Rokudaime-sama" the guards said. "Huh? There's no need for you guys to call me that yet, it's not official, and I've only been named; but, if you wish, you may call me that. Anyways, I'm here to see Hinata-sama and Neji-sama; are they here?" "Yes sir, they are in the inner chamber with the Hyuuga elders. They're having a meeting together with Godaime-sama." "Tsunade? Cool, I'll go join them." "Wait, they're really busy creating a new treaty with the country of lightning, it seems that the old one fell apart when Hiashi-sama decided to retire." "Oh. Ok, I guess, if you see them, tell them I was here and see if they are available to help rebuild the old Uchiha clan area." "Will do sir!" Naruto left the Hyuuga grounds and began searching for others.

As he traveled through the fields of Konoha he spotted some of the young Genin groups with their team leaders training under the clear blue sky. Naruto saw Lee and Kiba showing off to their students their own abilities. "Gatsuuga!" "Konoha whirlwind!" Lee and Kiba finished off their sparing match as Naruto just arrived on the field grounds. "Hey Lee, Kiba!" "Naruto? What's up?" Kiba asked. "Hey you guys busy today? Cause I need some help on something." "Hmm…today was suppose to be a training day, but I suppose we can twist it around to help you do whatever you need done." "Will you? Please!" "Naruto, my team and I have a mission soon, but whatever it is we'll come back before you know it and help ya out, ok?" Kiba responded. "Ok, that's fine. Thanks man" Kiba and his team of Genin left the area and went on their mission. "How about you lee?" "We; however don't have a mission today so we can help today…right team!" Lee called out at his team. "Yeah, let's do it Lee-sensei!" called out one of the young Genin. "Good! Let's do it!" Naruto had gathered lee and his team. He told Lee to meet Sasuke at the old Uchiha clan area as he was going to clean it up and rebuild some things. Lee understood and told his team that they would train for a bit, eat lunch and then go help Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto left Lee's group to find some more help.

Naruto walked by the academy to find Konohamaru and his team mates. "Konohamaru?" "Naruto-niichan. You want us to do something again?" "If you have time, sure, go to the old Uchiha clan grounds and find Sasuke, he'll give you something to do." "Right boss! Konohamaru and his team left right away towards the Uchiha grounds. Naruto went into the academy and saw Iruka teaching his class of students. Naruto didn't want to disturb them but Iruka noticed him and called out for him. Naruto froze and turned back. "Hey Iruka-sensei. What's up?" Iruka whispered into Naruto's ear telling him to stop calling him that now that Naruto was named the Rokudaime Hokage. The students stared at Naruto. One of the young students got up from their seats and ran up to Naruto. She stared at him and realized who Naruto was. "Ah! Rokudaime-sama!" the young student called out in excitement. "Hehehe…yea that's me!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. The entire class began to get excited and Iruka tried to calm them down. Naruto could hear tons of requests like can you show me a technique? How do you walk on trees using chakra? How do you do…this…that…? Shikamaru and Tenten entered Iruka's class room to see Naruto being swarmed by young students. "Geez, how troublesome, Shikamaru and Tenten got the attention of all the students and told them to sit back down. Iruka introduced his students properly to the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka told them all about Naruto's past accomplishments as well as his times in the academy. Everyone laughed at Naruto when they heard the stories about his academy years and were focused on the stories about his battles. "Iruka, Tenten, Shikamaru, I want you to gather all the students in your classes and come outside." The three of them had no idea what was going on, but did as Naruto said. Once everyone was outside, Naruto explained to them the past of the Uchiha clan and how there truly was only one survivor left in the world. He then asked everyone if they wanted to help rebuild the clan's greatness and miss the rest of class to do so. Except that they would get a test on simple questions about the Uchiha clan. All the students were deciding whether or not to miss class to help rebuild an old clan and skip class but get a test; or stay in class and not get a test. Most of the students decided that helping others was an important asset to becoming a great ninja and decided to skip the rest of class to help Naruto. "Naruto, you think this is ok with Godaime-sama?" "Hmm? I think it'll be fine…heck…it's kind of like their first mission! Except they're not going anywhere but to another part of Konoha that's been sealed off for quite some time." Shikamaru, Tenten and Iruka lead their class to the Uchiha clan area. Naruto told them to meet up with Sasuke and he'll tell them what needs to be done.

Naruto made one more stop at the Hospital where Sakura was working now that she became the village's number one medical ninja. Naruto walked in to the hospital where he ran into Ino, Chouji and Shino. They told Naruto that they were assigned a mission to catch a few prisoners who escaped but they were injured getting out and they brought them here. Naruto then asked them about rebuilding the Uchiha grounds and they all said that the Godaime had asked them to take care of some other minor details in Konoha and couldn't. Naruto said that is was ok and that they should leave to get their errands done. Before they left, he asked them if they saw Sakura around. Ino told her that Sakura was in the middle of surgery but she should be done soon. Naruto thanked them as they left. Naruto walked up to the front desk and asked which ICU room Sakura was in. The nurse told the Rokudaime Hokage that Sakura-sama was in ICU six but that he couldn't enter. Naruto understood and asked if it was ok to wait outside until she was done. The nurse told him it was ok. Naruto waited almost an hour outside the room; Naruto had fallen asleep. The light turned off and Sakura came out of the room. She saw Naruto lying there sleeping. She bent over and gave him a kiss to wake him up. Naruto woke up afterwards. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" "I came to see if you were busy and if you aren't, you want to go help Sasuke rebuild parts of the Uchiha clan? And did you just kiss me?" "Sorry Naruto, I'm busy right now, I have a few other patients I need to take care of before I can leave today. Tell Sasuke that I'm sorry that I can't help." Naruto understood and saw Sakura leave down the hallway. "Hey! You never answered me if you kissed me or not!" She couldn't hear Naruto and Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time saying that he was late to go help Sasuke.

Everyone Naruto gathered waited at the front gate to the old Uchiha clan area. They were waiting for either Sasuke or Naruto to show up. "Naruto, where are you?" Shikamaru asked. All of the academy students were getting impatient and began to wine. Kiba arrived late like he said but he beat Naruto and Sasuke there. Lee told Kiba that neither of them was there yet and the crowd wasn't very happy. Konohamaru's group also were wondering where Naruto was and they seemed pissed off that he didn't show up yet. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" a huge fireball crashed into the Uchiha temple and Sasuke showed up on top of the front gate. "Everyone, thank you for coming, I appreciate the fact that all of you have decided to take some time out of your busy schedules to help me rebuild my clan's once prosperous land in Konoha." Everyone just stared at the burning temple. Some of the students were panicking trying to get water. "Suiton: Suijinheki" water came out of no where and put the fire out. "Everyone don't worry about the temple, I was planning on tearing it down anyways. Just then Naruto came in and stopped on top of the same gate where Sasuke was. "You total moron, you're late? What the hell were you doing?" "I was getting people to come help you like you asked." The crowd fell silent as they watched Naruto and Sasuke fighting up on top of the gate. "Geez, what are they doing up there?" Kiba asked. Iruka appeared at the gate top as well and told them to stop fighting. Before either of them realized, they were being stared at by around a hundred people waiting for something to do as they were all called upon there for a reason. "Everyone, sorry for the delay, Naruto and I will separate you all into groups in which you will be given an area to clean or fix. The entire area is a mess due to the attack by my brother, Itachi. Even after all these years, some of the blood remains on the walls of this part of Konoha. There are cracks in walls, broken windows, doors and other sectors in the town. Wherever you are given, use your instincts to decide what or what not to do in the area you are given."

Everyone understood the order given by Sasuke as he smiled for the first time in a while. Naruto and Sasuke divided up the people who showed up into groups and after a hard days work, they were able to get the entire Uchiha clan area back to the way it was so many years ago. Every building was fixed along with every door, window, and wall. The places were cleaned up from all the dirt, chalk and left over blood. Sasuke jumped back up top the front gate and stared down at his restored home. As everyone gathered again to the front gate, Sasuke retold the story of the Uchiha clan and how it came to as well as thanked everyone for their help. Everyone that came to help restore the town left for their own homes as the night began to show itself.

The last few people who stayed were Naruto, Lee and Kiba who finished off the minor details for Sasuke. Sasuke thanked them again for taking the time to help him. Lee and Kiba told him it was no big deal. Just then, Tsunade showed up at the front gate. "Naruto! Who gave you the permission to release academy students from their classes to help Sasuke out?" "Naruto! You got academy students to help? That's why there were so many kids? I thought they were all Genins with no missions." Sasuke replied to hear what Naruto did. "Tsunade-sama, please understand, it was for a good cause, I swear! Take a look around. Please don't hurt me…" Tsunade took a look around and jumped up to the top of the front gate. She realized that Naruto called upon anyone to help rebuild the Uchiha Clan. Tsunade came back down and told Naruto that he did a good thing and was a wise decision as the Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto signed thinking that he wasn't going to get hurt.

Later that night at Ichiraku's, Naruto sat down with Sasuke and had a quiet dinner together for the first time. Sasuke challenged Naruto to a contest of how many bowls of Ramen they could eat in one straight sitting. The winner will be awarded one favor from the loser. Naruto smirked at the contest and after about an hour, Sasuke gave up after four bowls. Naruto kept on going and finished nine bowls in total. Sasuke stared at him in disbelief granting him the favor and victory. "So, what do you want?" Naruto asked him to ask Sakura if she liked him. Sasuke was shocked at the request. "What brought this up?" "I went to the hospital earlier to find Sakura and see if she wanted to help you rebuild. The nurse there told me that she was in surgery and couldn't see her then. So I asked what room she was in performing the surgery and I waited outside the room. It took so long that I fell asleep and woke up about an hour later to something soft press against my lips. I woke up to Sakura's voice. There was no one else in the area and when I asked, there was no response." "Huh? You want me…to ask Sakura…if she likes you." "Yep! That's all!" Sasuke signed and agreed to do it. Naruto smiled and laughed a bit.

After Sasuke and Naruto had dinner, he went back home and laid on the top of his family's old house thinking about Naruto's request. "Hmm…what are you suppose to do in these kinds of situations…GAH! Naruto! Why would you make such a stupid request? You couldn't ask me to fight you, or train you or something I can actually do! Damn it!" Just then Ino walked into the grounds searching for Sasuke. Ino spotted Sasuke on his roof and called to him. "Sasuke, what are you doing up there?" "Huh? Ino? Hey come up here, I have something I want to talk about…I think you're an expert in the category." Ino got excited that Sasuke chose her over Sakura! Ino immediately jumped up on the roof and sat beside him. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Love; Naruto asked me to do something for him after he helped me out today." "Oh yeah, I had a mission and I couldn't help you rebuild. Sorry." "That's alright. Anyways, he asked me to do something I'm not very good at." (Ino thought: something you're not good at?)(End) "He asked me to ask Sakura if she liked him." Ino shocked to hear that was the request made by Naruto. "Naruto asked that? What kind of request is that?" "That's what I said, but I lost to him in a contest and I promised him the loser would go through with the request no matter what it was. Now I have no idea what to do." "Well, you could go up and directly ask Sakura, but then again, it's Sakura, she might not hear you and think you're asking the question. Not on behalf of Naruto, and that could lead to problems. You could also transform into someone that Sakura is comfortable around and maybe she is willing to tell them then you can leave and tell Naruto." "Hmm…thanks Ino, I'll think of something. It's late; you want me to walk you home? Or do you think you'll be fine on your own?" (Ino thought) The chance to walk home with Sasuke of all people! YAY! But if Chouji or Shikamaru or anyone for that matter sees me with him…they'll think differently. (End) "I think I'll be fine, you must be tried from all the hard work you did today. You should go get some rest. Thanks anyways." Ino took her leave as Sasuke watched. Sasuke went to bed and decided to think of something to do about Naruto's request tomorrow.

The next morning, Sasuke went to the hospital ready to ask Sakura about Naruto's request. He couldn't think of a person that Sakura was willing to talk about these things to. (Sasuke thought) I could change into Kakashi or another teacher. I'm sure Sakura would tell them, but then again, why would they ask her about that of all things. I could transform into another friend but again why would they ask? Man…this is harder than Ino put it to be. Naruto? I could transform into Naruto and ask her about me. Then maybe I can figure out if she likes him that way; or someone else that Sakura doesn't even know and ask questions about the Rokudaime Hokage and what she thinks about him. (End) DAMN IT NARUTO! WHY DID YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID REQUEST!

Sakura came up behind Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura. "Sakura! What are you doing here on this fine day?" "I work here; remember I'm a medical ninja. What did Naruto ask you to do?" "Umm… he asked me to…" Sasuke's heart was beating fast. "To… uh…ask you about something…" "And that something is?" "That something is…uh…what do you think of him?" "Huh? That's what he wanted to know? Well, Sasuke, if you remember when we first became team seven, I told you then that _Naruto had become accustomed to interfering with my love. That he has fun looking at me having trouble. That Naruto knows nothing about me. That he's just annoying! _Now, it's completely different. Naruto has grown so much over the past eight years. Not only did he get stronger in his skills as a ninja but he's also grown so much inside that he understands people. Look how he changed Gaara. He helped Gaara find out that there are people who cared for him and that he should protect them in return. Throughout our adventures, he's changed the hearts of so many people. Even if I wasn't around to see it, I believed it that it was true. I've grown to love the guy. He's like my perfect half. He's gotten smarter and more handsome over the years. I truly love him.

Sasuke shocked to hear her answer told Sakura to meet Naruto at this location after she was done work. He wrote down a place he knew of in Konoha on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. He told Sakura that to be there by six o'clock tonight. Sakura was kind of confused but took the paper. She told Sasuke not to tell Naruto about what she said. Sasuke ran off before he could hear her to find Naruto. Sasuke went over to Naruto's house and found him sleeping still. Naruto was snoring very loud. Sasuke kicked him in the stomach and woke him up. "Hey you moron, I can't believe you asked me to do such a stupid thing. But I have your answer. Naruto opened his eyes wide and asked Sasuke what was the answer. Sasuke told him that Sakura loved him and Naruto got all excited. "Hehehe! Yeah, yeah, thanks Sasuke! YAY!" Sasuke told Naruto to meet Sakura at the same location he gave Sakura earlier. Naruto understood that he had to do something special for her. Sasuke told him to take her out tonight and bring her to the second place written on the sheet of paper. Naruto understood and thanked Sasuke again. Sasuke left and went back home while Naruto kept on screaming in his house excited over Sakura's response.

Naruto began to pace thinking of something perfect to do for Sakura. He kept on thinking and couldn't think of any ideas. Naruto looked at the piece of paper Sasuke gave him. Naruto had no idea where the second place was and decided to go look for it. Naruto left his house and went on his search. As he was looking at his piece of paper, he passed by Ino's family flower shop. He decided to buy Sakura some flowers. Ino happen to be in charge of the store. "Hey Ino, I need some help." "Naruto? This is your first time you've been in here. What can I help you with?" "Uh…I need some flowers…" "Well, duh! That's why you're here right? Who is it for?" "Umm…Sakura, Sasuke told me what she thought about me." "AH! What did she say?" Ino came right up to Naruto's face waiting for an answer. "She says she loves me." "WOW! Sakura said that about you? And Sasuke told you that exactly? WOW! This is big! The Rokudaime Hokage and the number one medical ninja in Konoha! This is amazing! I'll be glad to help." "Thanks, you don't by any chance know her favourite flowers do you? You see, I've never done anything like this before. So I'm kind of new at it." "Naruto, you'll know how to handle the situation easily, it's kind of like fighting. You just don't give up and she'll see that you're trying and appreciate that fact, that's how girls are. We're sensitive; don't be a bonehead, think before you speak and never question us. Then you'll be fine." Ino said while smiling. "Here, these are Sakura's favourite flowers, they're an assortment. She'll know that you didn't do this but I'll give it to you for free since it's such a special occasion. Just go ok?" "But…won't you get in trouble?" "It's ok, I have a backup plan. Go, promise me you'll tell me about it or at least tell Sasuke." "Ok, thanks Ino." Just then Ino's mother came in wondering who the last customer was because she heard that Ino gave them free flowers. "Mom, it was the Rokudaime Hokage; it's for a special someone if you know what I mean." Ino's mother just said it was ok since it was the Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto searched for the second location and found it. It turns out it was the entrance to one of the training ground. He didn't see anything so special about it. On the piece of paper, Sasuke drew an arrow telling Naruto to flip to the other side. Naruto flipped the piece of paper and Sasuke wrote a small note. "P.S.: bring Sakura here after dark; tonight, there's going to be a full moon." Naruto still didn't understand what was so special about it. All he saw were flowers still in buds, trees and the stream that came down from the mountains. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Sakura was swamped with work. She didn't know if she could meet Naruto in time. She kept on thinking of ideas to finish the work faster so she could go home and get ready for whatever Naruto had planned. Sakura looked around and down the hallway. Since there was only paperwork, "Kage bushin no jutsu" Sakura created five clones of herself and separated the paperwork into six piles. In no time, the paperwork was finished. As Sakura checked herself out for the day, she told the nurses that she might be late tomorrow but she'll be here for sure. The nurses didn't question her and understood. She told them if anything goes wrong, just call Shizune and she'll take care of it.

Sakura went home and searched through her closet to find something nice to wear. She figured as much that Naruto had something planned. Naruto still didn't know what it meant by Sasuke's note but he trusted Sasuke that it was something special enough. Naruto then looked through his closet to find his black robe, his multiple orange and black jackets with matching pants, the Chuunin vest, a suit Jiraiya gave him but never told him why he did, and the Jounin vest he received when he became a Jounin but it had never been wore. He knew that the first location was by the docks where the sun could be seen the best. Since it was there, he figured he'd wear something suitable for Sakura. He pulled on his a dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, a t-shirt underneath, dress pants, black shoes and his vest. He then got the flowers from Ino out of the vase he put them in and also got the little gift he bought for her while he was out earlier. He left his house and went straight to the docks. Sakura was still looking for something appropriate to wear. She'd finished putting on her makeup and fixed her hair just right but she had no idea what to wear. All she saw in her closet was her work uniform for the hospital, her Jounin vest and many dresses her mom had bought her. She found a dress that showed enough but didn't show too much, put on some heels and got ready to leave. Sakura told her mom that she was going out with a friend tonight and will be home late. Sakura's mom responded to not make too much noise when she got in. Sakura agreed and left for the docks as that was the location Sasuke had put down for her.

By the time Sakura got to the docks, she was just on time. She didn't see anyone around until she looked down at the dock itself where she saw Naruto. She walked down there and called out for him. "Naruto, I'm here!" Naruto turned around and saw that Sakura was wearing the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. A semi-long dark brown dress; that with her makeup and hair style, she looked magnificent. Sakura didn't know what Naruto thought about her and wondered if she wore the right outfit. "Sakura, you look gorgeous! Wow!" Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he tried to look good for her. He even let down his hair for once and didn't have his headband anywhere. "Naruto, you look good tonight." Naruto blushed a bit and handed Sakura the flowers he got from Ino. "Naruto, these are my favourite flowers, these are all so expensive, how did you afford them?" "To tell you the truth, I got them Ino and they were free courtesy of her parents." Sakura smiled and thanked him for the flowers. She wrapped her arm around his and looked into the setting sun.

For dinner, Naruto and Sakura walked into town. Looking for the perfect place to eat. Sakura seriously thought that Naruto was going to bring her to Ichiraku's ramen shop but knew that he wouldn't do that tonight. They entered a dark restaurant where Sakura had no idea that the place even existed in Konoha. It turned out that the restaurant was so dark because there were only ten lamps and everywhere else was lit by candles. It was the most romantic restaurant in all of Konoha. Sakura wondered when did Naruto get so good at being romantic. She figured someone taught him or told him about it at least. After a nice romantic dinner and conversations about anything they could think of, Naruto had a serious look on his face. "Sakura, you probably figured out why I asked you out tonight. I want to ask you something." Sakura knew that she told Sasuke but told him not to Naruto. Sasuke probably didn't hear her but she didn't really care. Tonight was perfect and so far, nothing could possibly ruin it. "Um yeah…I kind of know that you had a crush on me for quite some time. Even though I was obsessed with Sasuke, I knew that you liked me." "Yeah, I thought about it deeply and know whatever the answer is; I'll take it like a man." "So your question, what is it?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto took out his gift from his back pocket and handed it over to Sakura. Sakura saw that it was a box. She opened the box to find a diamond necklace, it wasn't a very big one but it still looked pricy. "Naruto, it's beautiful, is it for me?" "Of course it is; it's my gift to you." "But…I didn't get you anything." "That's alright; I specially bought that for you because the beauty of the necklace reminded me of you." Sakura was touched by his word and responded to Naruto's question. "Naruto, I will be your girlfriend." Naruto got excited but was stopped by a kiss from Sakura. They really kissed for the first time. Naruto knew now that he couldn't; wouldn't let Sakura out of his life. After the kiss, Naruto paid for the bill and brought Sakura out of the restaurant holding hands.

By the time they came out, the moon was shining bright as it was full. Naruto told Sakura he had one more surprise for her and brought her to the second location Sasuke told him about. When they were about to arrive, Naruto had Sakura cover her eyes with a cloth and when they got there, Naruto finally understood why Sasuke wanted him to go there. The trees had a glow from the moonlight as well as the stream; it reflected the moonlight. The flowers that Naruto saw earlier were now opened up and were the most magnificent flowers he'd had ever seen. Naruto uncovered Sakura's eyes and she was amazed by the scenery. She hugged her arm around Naruto's arm and they walked along the path. The walk itself was amazing in Sakura's eyes. Naruto picked up one of the flowers and added it to the bouquet he had already given her. Naruto noticed she was a little cold and took off his vest and put it around Sakura. She stopped Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him under the moonlight and thanked him for the best night she has ever had. Naruto walked Sakura home and gave her a good night kiss. He told her that if he doesn't have a mission tomorrow, he'll drop by and see if they could go have lunch together. She liked the idea, giving him a hug and kiss and went inside her house. Sakura went up to her room quietly as her parents were already asleep. She looked into the mirror and was dazzled by Naruto's necklace. She placed the flower from the stream by the window. She knew then that she had chosen the right one. Naruto began to walk home with a big smile on his face when he was stopped by someone. Sasuke came out of the shadows and he asked him how it went. Naruto made a big smile once again. Sasuke knew that from Naruto's face, it went perfectly. Naruto thanked him for all his help. Sasuke replied, "Anything for a friend in need."


	3. Welcome Home, The Godaime's Annoucement

Chapter 2: Welcome Home. The Godaime's Announcement.

Naruto had just come back from an A level mission that he took care of easily. The mission was to take care of raging bandits in the rice country. Apparently, the fuuma clan couldn't handle things and had to call Konoha for help. Naruto returned home as it was almost dark, a week after he left and went straight to the hospital to see his girlfriend, Sakura. It's been two month since that fateful day Naruto asked Sakura out and things were never better. Even though Naruto has been swamped with missions, he still finds time to spend with her every single day unless he's on a mission that takes weeks like the one he just had.

Naruto walked into the hospital and it was busy more than usual. He looked around for Sakura and some villagers told him that there had been a rebellious bout at a local bar the night before and things had gotten out of hand. After the fighting stopped. Some villagers had injuries but there was nothing serious. Just a lot of minor injuries to many people. Naruto wondered what started the bar fight. Just then, Naruto heard a scream and a familiar voice come out from down the hall. Naruto ran down the hall and heard it coming from the left corridor. He found the room and the person he heard earlier. "Ero-Sennin? What are you doing here?" Haha! Naruto? How have you been?" It turns out that it was just Jiraiya being his usual perverted self and he was hitting on the nurse. "I'm fine, but what are you doing in here?" "You heard about the bar fight?" "Yeah, just now when I came, who started it, do you know?" "Well…yeah…I know who…ME!" Naruto dropped in his head in shame as he heard his sensei's reply. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT YOU STARTED A BAR FIGHT THAT INVOLVED VILLAGERS? ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS KONOHA, NOT SOME NO NAME PLACE THAT NO ONE HAS EVER HEARD OF, WHAT ARE PEOPLE GOING TO THINK THAT THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE HAD SUCH A STUPID SENSEI?" Naruto yelled at his sensei's stupidity. "Calm down, I was just being myself…I was just having some fun before my big day." "Big day? What are you talking about?" "Have you noticed that Tsunade has been happier as of late? "Tsunade-sama? Hmm…"

(FLASHBACK one week ago: "Naruto, I'm assigning you this A rank mission because you are most likely bored right now and want some action in your missions. So your mission is simple, the fuuma clan has requested help on raging bandits who have been terrorizing villagers in the rice country. I believe that you had a friend in the fuuma clan, Sasame was it? Or at least that's what your records say. Anyways, get rid of the bandits however you like, don't kill them, contain them, and set things right again. Ok?" "This will be easy, I'll leave as soon as I say good bye to a few people." "Naruto, one more thing, be careful I don't want to see another young ninja die. I've seen too many and I especially don't want to see you gone." Naruto had seen Tsunade cry before but it seemed different than those other times. "Don't worry, I'm the Rokudaime Hokage and I'll take care of everything!" Tsunade had began to smile and grin at the same time. Naruto then remembered when he helped Sasuke rebuild the Uchiha grounds. He remembered that Tsunade didn't yell at him for taking academy students out of class (END FLASHBACK).

"Now, that I think about it, she did seem happier and less grumpy than her usual self. Shizune had also been happier and less demanding of Tsunade to do her work. Ero-sennin, what do you suppose that means? Huh?" "Naruto, you're still as basic as ever. She's happier because she's in love. Just like you and Sakura, I've seen you two, hand in hand, hugging and kissing. Just because Tsunade is old doesn't mean that she still can't fall in love." "Love? Was he serious? If he was with who? And what's this big day?" Naruto thought." "Naruto, you'll understand it better as your relationship with Sakura grows." Naruto didn't understand a thing that Jiraiya was talking about, but he knew that eventually he'll find out. Naruto left Jiraiya's room and told him that if he ever does anything stupid like the bar fight again; as Rokudaime Hokage, he'll give Jiraiya the worse punishment he can think of and there would be no advantage leaning his way. Jiraiya laughed and understood.

Naruto now returned to what he came to the hospital to do originally, find Sakura. Naruto checked her office and found her asleep with her head against the table. He saw her sleeping peacefully, probably tried from all the patients today and stroked her hair a bit. He gave her a kiss and found a blanket. He covered her with it and took the chair by the wall to rest a bit. A few hours later, Sakura woke up to find the blanket around her and Naruto sleeping with his head back against the wall. Sakura gave him a kiss and pulled up a chair beside him. She then covered herself and Naruto to keep them warm for the chilly night. She fell asleep once more and leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder. The next morning, Naruto woke up, with Sakura no where in sight. He found a note placed beside him saying that Sakura went home to shower and change. She also said that she's taking the day off because of the overtime she worked the night before. Naruto smiled and went home himself to clean up.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the Hokage's office talking about the Uchiha police department and its restoration. "Why can't I restore the old police force, I am willing to take the title of captain and handle all the subordinates I can gather to join me." Sasuke asked Tsunade. "You can't because in Konoha history, the Uchiha police department only had Uchihas in which all members had the Sharingan. They used the ability to sense dangerous movements and countered accordingly. In Konoha, there are only two existing people with the Sharingan and that's you and Kakashi; Kakashi's busy enough handling new subordinates and organizing Anbu missions, I doubt he'll have time for your police force." "I only suggested it because of the riot that took place the day before yesterday. In the past I've been told that the Uchiha police force handled those little things, and I only wanted to help Konoha out." "I understand; it's natural to think that having the old police force is good, but without members who have your special ability, it's not going to be the same." "I understand, thank you for your time." Sasuke took his leave from the Hokage's office and went back home.

As he was walking home, he saw someone with a mask that he didn't recognize and thought that the person was a foreign ninja who came to find out Konoha's military information. The masked stranger walked towards the old Uchiha grounds and stared for a long time into the rebuild grounds. The stranger took off the mask and revealed long dark blue hair. Sasuke crept closer and continued to follow the stranger where ever she went. The stranger eventually stopped at the house where Sasuke's father's friend lived. The stranger walked in and looked around and seemed to know her way. Sasuke followed her into the house and was stopped instantly as he took his first step into the house. Sasuke turned back and took out a kunai from his side. The stranger also did the same thing and stared at Sasuke deeply. Sasuke didn't know whether or not she was going to attack but took the precaution. Sasuke released his Sharingan and the girl stopped immediately. She placed her weapon back at her side pocket and called out to him. "Uchiha huh? I see that you have it as well." Sasuke was confused but kept his guard up anyways. The girl continued to talk. "There's no need to be so stiff, relax a bit. Welcome to my home." Sasuke realized something was wrong. "Your home? What are you talking about? This is the old Uchiha grounds; I'm the only person who lives in this entire area." "Not anymore, since I'm back." Sasuke was still a little confused and demanded identification information from her or else he'll have to make her. "I told you; don't be so stiff, you'll go crazy that way." "Tell me who you are! I demand to know this instant." "Who, me? My name is…Uchiha Satsuki."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He calmed down and his Sharingan disappeared too. "What do you mean Uchiha? You can't be; I'm the only true survivor now. There's no way you can actually be an Uchiha." "You want proof I suppose. Alright, but I'm not suppose to use it too long otherwise I get out of control a bit, but I suppose I can show you at least." The girl claiming to be of Uchiha lineage showed Sasuke the proof he needed to trust her words. She closed her eyes and an instant later revealed the Sharingan as well. The girl then turned back to normal with her normal eyes. "There, I gave you proof, now who are you? I remember your face." "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" "Sasuke, that's right, you were the Captain's son and brother to Itachi; the magnificent genius of the Uchiha clan." "You knew of my brother? Then you know what he did to us." "Of course I do, the news was told to me by the Sandaime. I remember you too, your father came over one night for dinner and you came along because he told you to. He told you to play with me as I was lonely studying all the time, but you decided to run off home and train instead." "I did? Sorry about that, but I still don't remember you. "Explain how you are still alive? My brother killed everyone in the Uchiha clan and kept me alive to kill him off one day." "Correction, he killed all the Uchihas who were in Konoha, he didn't kill the ones who were out of Konoha at the time; like me." "You still haven't told me how you're alive and I want to know." "Hmm…well, since you asked so nicely I guess, I'll tell you my past."

(Satsuki's life Story) Sixteen years ago, I was just a five year old kid in the Uchiha clan living my life peacefully. I remember the good days when Itachi would walk through the town and sometimes pat my head. I loved it when he did and I looked up to him in every single way and tried to be just like him in every single way. My father told me the stories of how he graduated from the academy in one year, obtained his Sharingan at age eight and became a Chuunin at age ten. He then became an anbu captain at the age of fourteen. I was amazed by the stories and decided to dedicate my life to Itachi as I looked up to him like I did no one else. I wanted to be just like him, another genius of the Uchiha clan. So I studied every single day and practiced my techniques; and was close to becoming just like him. I also remember that Itachi had a little brother, you who was the same age as me except you weren't as good and determined as I was. I entered the academy the same year you did and I still wasn't good enough to graduate in a year like Itachi. I studied more and more and by my second year at the academy, I was bumped up to the advance class and I graduated in two years at the age of seven. By that time I had obtained my Sharingan too, except it was only the first level and wasn't as powerful as anyone else's.

I was put into a group of three and I was nine years old. There was one mission that was ranked D and we thought it would be easy, except the client turned out to be a farmer who was forced to work for the hidden village of rain and we were ambushed. My sensei and I were the only ones to survive as I saw my teammates slaughtered before my eyes. I wanted to help them but my sensei insisted that we had to leave them behind and told me they knew what the consequences of being ninjas were. We ran as far as we could but they had caught up to us. My sensei told me to run faster and further away, hide if I had to. I understood his orders and left him behind too. He told me to try to get back to Konoha no matter what and watch out for the enemy. I ran away and eventually I heard a scream that was his voice. I knew then that he died in battle. Several days after I escaped, I finally returned to Konoha. The guards at the gate asked me what had happened and brought me directly to the Sandaime. He and I talked for a while about the mission. I cried for a long time telling him that my teammates and my sensei told me to leave because I was an Uchiha; that I would one day be like Itachi and lead the Uchiha clan to greatness.

When the Sandaime heard my story, he asked me if I knew what happened in Konoha recently. I told him that I didn't and that I was on that stupid mission that was actually a set up. He then asked me if I was ok to see something horrible. I understood that the news was bad, but didn't know exactly what the problem was. The Sandaime brought me to the Uchiha grounds and I saw the blood everywhere, the chalk markings and weapons. He escorted me to my house where I saw Konoha ninja carrying out two body bags. The Sandaime told me that Uchiha Itachi murdered everyone in the Uchiha clan except for Sasuke, his little brother; and me. He didn't know that you were out on a mission and he thanked the lord that I wasn't around to see Itachi that way. I cried again knowing that my parents and my entire family were gone. Sandaime-sama held me close and I cried for a long time into his shoulder.

The next day, Sandaime brought me to the hospital and I visited you while you were still traumatized from the attack. Sandaime told me to find you one day as he was called back to his office to handle work. He asked me if I wanted to stay with him and I told me that I needed someone I could trust, someone I could just rely on for the time being. We went back to his office where anbu personnel were talking about the mission taken by an ex-anbu who became a teacher. They were talking about how he and his team of Genins were suppose to escort a man back to the country outside of the hidden village of rain when they were attacked and three out of the four members who were assigned to the mission became KIA. I heard the entire conversation even though I was outside the office door. I got angry and smashed the door open. I marched right in and asked the anbu what they knew about the mission. I demanded an answer from them. The anbu didn't know who I was and the Sandaime told the anbu that I was the fourth member of that team, the one that survived. The anbu turned they're heads to the Sandaime who nodded immediately. The anbu then told me that the man who came to Konoha was truly a man from the country outside of the rain village. He wasn't a ninja and he was just some farmer who was captured and threatened by rain ninja to come to Konoha and lead a team out. They told me that the man had a mission for us that involved his field but he said his workers were injured and needed help from Konoha because the rain ninja didn't take missions like these. I told them that it was true the mission was supposed to be that easy. The anbu then questioned me on what I saw and I told them everything.

Afterwards, the anbu left except for one and the Sandaime asked me to come forward. He told me that he had a personal mission for me who was to be escorted and helped by the anbu leader in the room and his team. He told me that the mission was for revenge and asked me if I wanted to take part in it. I immediately told him I wanted to and that I would do anything to avenge my comrades and sensei that died to protect me. The anbu leader understood that I was still young but I had tremendous skill compared to other Konoha Genin. The anbu leader requested that I'd be promoted to Chuunin level even though I didn't take the exam. The Sandaime agreed and made me a Chuunin. He then told me my mission was ranked an Anbu mission even though I wasn't an anbu myself. He told me that I was to get revenge and attack the ones who set up the mission that got my comrades killed. In order to do that though, he had to erase any record in Konoha that said I ever existed, in other words I was treated like an anbu, a person with no name or identity in Konoha. No record of any sort, from birth, to records in the academy to missions logs. I understood if that was what it took, I'd do it for the sake of my comrades who fell in battle. The Sandaime told me that even if I were to finish my mission, I was not allowed to come back to Konoha as that would screw the records up. The Anbu leader then suggested placing me in a temporary division of Anbu under his leadership in which I could return to Konoha except never to return to the Uchiha grounds. He would then supervise my training and decide whether or not I was cut out to be in Anbu. If he thought I was good enough to be in Anbu, he would make it official and I would be given anbu missions in which I would spend most of my time outside of Konoha. The Sandaime agreed and allowed the anbu leader to take me under his leadership. (End) Since then I've trained under the Anbu leader, became an Jounin and Anbu at age thirteen, had assigned to me Anbu missions, I avenged my comrades and the last few Anbu mission I took, took me eight years to complete. Now I'm back, and I saw that the Uchiha grounds were fixed. I thought someone else fixed it but when I met you, I knew you were the one who fixed it.

Sasuke was glad that he heard Satsuki's story and asked her if she wanted to continue her work as an Anbu. She said yes and asked where the Sandaime was and Sasuke closed his eyes. "He died, eight years ago." Satsuki was shocked to hear the news of the Sandaime's passing and asked Sasuke what happened. "He died in battle against one called Orochimaru. Orochimaru was a Legendary Sannin, a student of the Sandaime years ago and he was the one who killed the Sandaime." "Where is this Orochimaru now? Huh?" "He's also dead; the Godaime and another Legendary Sannin took care of him and killed him." "Godaime? Who is he?" "She, first of all and her name is Tsunade." "Tsunade-sama? Tsunade-sama is the new Hokage?" "Yeah, you should really report that you're back even if your missions started eight years ago." "I guess…I'll report it to my old Anbu leader and he can tell Koharu-sama that I'm back." Sasuke then asked her some questions about herself. "By the way, how old are you now?" "Twenty-one. I know I look a little older, but that's because in Anbu you don't get to rest much." Satsuki smiled while telling Sasuke. She then asked Sasuke about his life and after hearing it, she slapped him for turning against his friends in order to obtain power to kill Itachi. Sasuke told her that he used Orochimaru to gain that power and never sold his soul to him. She slapped him again and told him never to betray his friends or Konoha again, or else she'll kill him. He told her that he knows that now and he and his friends are back to normal with each other, forgiving him for his stupidity was the hardest part. Sasuke then asked her if she wanted to meet his friends and maybe she would like them too. Satsuki asked who his friends were and Sasuke told her that his best friends Naruto and Sakura were going to be the Rokudaime Hokage and that Sakura was already a great medical ninja. "Rokudaime Hokage? Is he that good?" Sasuke told her about Naruto. "He's strong, he never gives up, he protects his friends no matter what but he is also quite the idiot sometimes." Satsuki laughed and together they went to find them.

Naruto had come home and washed up. He realized that when he went to look for Sakura, he hadn't eaten anything since the night before at Sasame's house. His stomach began to growl and decided to look for some food. He looked into his cupboards to find nothing, no ramen anywhere! He looked in his fridge for the cold ramen he could heat up and eat; they were gone and replaced by fruits and vegetables. He didn't buy any of this. Naruto looked at his fridge door and there was a note. "Naruto, you should eat healthier. I replaced your ramen and bought healthy fruits and vegetables for you. Love you!" Sakura" "Sakura got me fruit and vegetables, hmm…I guess I'll eat those instead…she is a great medical ninja after all and is just looking out for my health." Naruto smiled and brought out a bowl and kunai and made a morning fruit salad out of the fruit Sakura got him. Around half an hour later, there was a knock at Naruto's door. Naruto was eating and reading the newspaper. He got up and opened the door with his bowl in hand. He opened the door to find Sakura there. Sakura looked at his bowl and hugged him. Naruto dropped his breakfast and embraced Sakura. "You ate the fruit I got you! Thank you!" as she gave him a kiss. "Yeah…well…I'm too lazy to go out for breakfast figuring I just came home after a week. I might as well eat what I got instead of wasting my money on food." Sakura hugged him again. "Hey, you want to go out today? I'm taking the day off so we can go have some fun. Ok?" "Sure, what did you have in mind?" "Hmm…the Chuunin exam is taking place right now, want to go watch them fight? I heard Konohamaru's team was in the main matches." "Really? Konohamaru learned that much from Ebisu? Ok let's go." "Do you think Sasuke would like to come too?" "Probably not…but since he has nothing better to do now, I guess he might as well come have some fun." Sakura and Naruto read in the paper that the main matches start at ten and it was already quarter to ten.

They were about to leave just as there was another knock at the door. They wondered who it could be. Naruto opened the door to find Sasuke. "Yo, morning, I want you two to meet someone." Sasuke then brought out Satsuki. "This is Satsuki, I found her in the Uchiha grounds this morning. Satsuki, these are my friends, Naruto and Sakura." "Nice to me you Satsuki." They both said. "Satsuki, show your ability to them. It's ok. They can be trusted." Satsuki looked at Sasuke and revealed her Sharingan. Naruto and Sakura stared in amazement. "This is amazing! How is it possible?" They wondered. "She was no where near Itachi when the Uchiha clan disappeared. She was on a tough mission and has seen many things in her life." "How old is she? She looks quite old Sasuke." Naruto got smacked by Satsuki for insulting her. "I'm only Twenty-one; I'm the same age as you guys!" "Twenty-one? Were you in our academy graduating class?" "No, I was in the graduating class four years earlier, I'm a super genius. Since then I've been in Anbu finishing missions for the late Sandaime." "Anbu? Wow! You must be a great ninja then!" Naruto exclaimed. "See, I told you he's kind of an idiot sometimes but he's also kind." Sakura Smiled as she asked them if they wanted to come to the Chuunin Exam with them. "The Chuunin Exam? I can go? I've always wanted to watch one but because I was in anbu, I wasn't allowed to." Naruto invited her to sit in his box as he had his own box built in the day he was named Hokage. Satsuki said she'd be glad to.

They arrived at the stadium a little late but all they missed were the announcements of the fights and the order they would be taking place according to a guard who was posted at Naruto's Box. Naruto looked up to find Tsunade and Gaara at the top of the stadium in the Hokage's box. Naruto told Sakura, Sasuke and Satsuki that he was going to go up there for a while. Satsuki told Naruto not to mention her to the Hokage. He agreed to keep his mouth shut and left. Meanwhile, Kakashi appeared behind them and ask how they were. He looked over at Satsuki and stared at her for a bit. Suddenly, "Satsuki! You're back, how have you been?" Kakashi grabbed her and hugged her. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at their former teacher in confusion. "Kakashi-sempai, I'm fine, you're so much older than I remember you." "It's good to see you again." "Wait a minute, you two know each other? Sasuke wondered. "Kakashi was one of the Anbu assigned to the team that I was temporarily on. He was my superior in the Anbu, but he was so laid back that he acted like a kid sometimes." Satsuki smiled as she told Sasuke. "Kakashi, you told me that you didn't know anyone else from the Uchiha clan that survived. You lied!" "I didn't lie, we were in Anbu, I only knew her first name and that was when we would talk together alone. Otherwise I was to call her by the number given to her; by at that time, our leader. To me, when we were all together, she was S1354; but because we had late night talks together, we told each other our real first name. After I was released from Anbu to become a Jounin teacher of a group of Genin, I found out that she was also an Uchiha. The late Sandaime told me to keep my mouth shut otherwise he'd strip me of my title. So I did." "So, until just now, you totally forgot about her." "Well…you know that I go to the KIA rock everyday to visit my old friend Uchiha Obito, I thought she was also KIA because I haven't seen her for so long." Kakashi smiled. Just then Kakashi got hit in the head and was pounded into the ground. "You forgot about me! You thought I was dead! How could you?" Satsuki screamed. Sakura and Sasuke signed as they were happy that they were in a private box away from everyone else. "Ow, that hurts you know, I'm not as young as I use to be." Satsuki calmed down and apologized for her actions. Kakashi said there was no need and that it was natural for her. "Satsuki, you do know what happened to the Sandaime, right?" "Uh…Yeah, Sasuke told me." "Well then everything's good. Report to Yamato as soon as you can. Sakura turned around. "Yamato? Yamato was your leader?" Kakashi replied telling Sakura, "It's not what you think. The Yamato who was our leader years ago is now a senile old man who is strict with the new Anbu personnel. The Yamato that you know Sakura; is an Anbu but isn't actually named Yamato. That was a code name given to him by Tsunade-sama. "I see, oh well." "Kakashi-sempai, do you think you can tell Yamato for me? I've been gone for eight years on four Anbu missions, ten times the usual amount for an Anbu to take care of things alone. I don't know what he'll say to me now that I'm back." "Well…eventually, you'll get discovered, but if you wish, I can keep it a secret until he finds out on his own." "Will you? Thank you, Kakashi-sempai" Kakashi took his leave to attend the exam with his students.

Satsuki asked Sasuke how they knew Kakashi besides knowing that he was one of the Jounin teachers. Sakura told Satsuki that Kakashi was their team leader eight years ago when the three of them became team seven. In the mean time, Naruto jumped up to the Hokage box and slapped Gaara in the back. The guards stabbed Naruto in reaction. A puff of smoke appeared and a big frog with his tongue sticking out appeared. Naruto then changed back. "What are you guys doing? I'm here to see Gaara, not kill him." "Naruto-sama, we didn't know that you were going to come. You should have informed us." "Eh, I just got back from a mission, I was too tried to call you guys." "Naruto, where is your report anyways?" "Uh…I'll give it to Shizune later. I came today to enjoy the festival and matches since my old buddy Konohamaru is in them." "Hmm ok." "Naruto, you still haven't officially become Hokage yet? What's with the wait hmm?" "Hey, it's not my fault, until she steps down, I can't take the seat and I know her, she's going to be in that chair forever." Tsunade laughed as did Gaara. "You haven't changed much, have you?" "I changed quite a bit over the years, you changed a bit too; like, you don't have dark rings around your eyes anymore." "Well, without the Shukaku inhabiting my body, I've been able to sleep; getting rid of them." "I see, anyways, I'm going back down to my box. I'll see you later Gaara, we can go out and have a drink before you leave tomorrow, ok?" "Sure." "Oh, Tsunade-sama, I 'm guessing you heard about Ero-Sennin's big day, whatever that is. Congratulations to him right?" Tsunade nodded her head. "Naruto, be sure to hand in your report and watch the matches carefully, you're a judge on who gets to become Chuunin, remember; and give logical reason for your pick or picks." "Ok, I'll tell you later, I'll right it in something and give it to you later." Tsunade once again nodded her head.

The Chuunin exam finals saw Konohamaru fight a young Genin from the sand. He was the direct subordinate of Gaara and he beat Konohamaru. Konohamaru didn't give up though and before you knew it, Konohamaru had used Naruto's move, the one he used against Gaara, The thousand years of pain combo with the 2000 kage bushin strike and the 4000 shuriken kage bushin attack. Even though Konohamaru landed those attacks, he ran out of chakra and fell unconscious during the match after getting a retaliation hit from the sand Genin. The judge called that Konohamaru could no longer fight and that the sand Genin won. After the main matches, Tsunade had an announcement to tell all of Konoha. She gathered them all in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto thought that she was finally going to stop being Hokage and let him take the seat. Instead, "Everyone…there are a few things I want to talk about. First of all, congratulations to the young sand Genin for winning the Chuunin exam tournament. The judges and I will examine your performances and give word to all the Kages about our decision. Secondly, would the following three people please come forward, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Shizune." Naruto really had no idea what was going on now. He and Sakura along with Shizune who joined them afterward went up to the top of the building. The advisors of Konoha then took the stage. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been chosen to be the next Hokage of this village. That is already predetermined. Jiraiya here, also has chosen you to be his best man at his up coming big day." Best man? What's that? Naruto thought. Sakura turned to Tsunade and she smiled. "Haruno Sakura, Shizune, you have been chosen by Tsunade to accompany her on the same Big day." Sakura got all excited. "Villagers of Konoha, we as the advisors to the Hokage are pleased to announce that the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya; and Tsunade the Godaime Hokage will be getting MARRIED!" Naruto's eyes opened wide as well as all the Villagers. Soon after, Cheers could be heard from all across the crowd. Naruto had a warm feeling in his heart and began to cry a bit. Jiraiya then wrapped his arm around him and told him that's what his big day was. Naruto fully understood and was happy for them both.


	4. Love is in the Air, as well as a Scare

Chapter 3: Love is in the Air, as well as a Scare.

The wedding was announced by the advisors of Konoha. Everyone in the village worked hard to clean, fix and get ready for the wedding. Even though the wedding wasn't for months, the village started the preparations. That night, Naruto and Sakura took Tsunade and Jiraiya out for a pre-wedding dinner with all of their friends. Satsuki also came to party but wasn't questioned about anything. Naruto was bugging Jiraiya saying how he finally got what he wanted, while Sakura was bugging Tsunade about why she chose Jiraiya. They both got angry at their former students and went to the bar to get drinks. Sasuke had kept quiet throughout the entire thing until Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the bar. "I think you two over did it this time." Naruto and Sakura signed and decided to hold back a bit. "Geez…you'd think that he would have grown up already; but he's still just as annoying." "I didn't think Sakura would bother me so much about it." "You want to tell them or shall I?" "Maybe we should just tell everyone. I don't think anyone knew about it." "True…we might as well; I bet everyone is wondering anyways."

"Everyone, may I have your attention. All of you are probably wondering how Jiraiya and I fell in love and decided to wed. The story begins five years ago when we were fighting against Orochimaru in the final fight between us Legendary Sannin. Jiraiya tried everything in his power to stop Orochimaru while I had my hands tied with his medical ninja subordinate Kabuto. Even after Kabuto was killed, Jiraiya told me to stay out of the fight because he was going to use a forbidden technique that only a few can learn and use. That technique was called the Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin. The technique used to seal the kyuubi into Naruto and the Technique used by the Sandaime when he fought Orochimaru.

Usually, it's a suicidal technique that kills the user with the one sealed, but as Hokage, I researched a way to save the user from the technique's effects by giving the death god something else in exchange. I looked into the records and found out from reports by Anbu who were watching the Sandaime's fight that he used the kage bushin no jutsu; and the death god took the souls of the Shodaime and Nidaime through the Clones. The kage bushin uses chakra to create a body otherwise there is no soul. I was wondering about this and researched the technique. I found out that if the user needs to extract multiple souls or one strong one, he or she can use chakra as a sacrifice.

So with my medical ninjutsu and thoughts, I figured out a way to counter the effects of the technique. My newest jutsu is a crystal like the one on my forehead which is special for holding large amounts of chakra. In the fight, I placed one where Jiraiya's back as his soul was being taken out and filled it with my chakra for support as Jiraiya was holding Orochimaru and couldn't fill the crystal himself. He kept telling me that it was useless and that he was going to die. I told him that I couldn't see another person important to me die and I continued the technique. When Orochimaru's soul was finally pulled out, the death god ate his soul first as Jiraiya sealed him into himself. The death god was going to finish the technique but my jutsu had worked. The crystal in which I placed earlier was taken instead but because the death god already had a part of Jiraiya's soul, he took that as well. Jiraiya is still here because of my jutsu and if anyone is wondering, Jiraiya is now five years older than he should be. The part of his soul taken took five years from his life span."

Everyone in the bar cheered for the couple and someone shouted asking what happened afterwards. Jiraiya told the rest of the story and explained how they became to be. "As you all know, Tsunade, Orochimaru and I were students of the Sandaime when we were children. Ever since we were young, I always loved Tsunade in a way. Eventually, when we were older and on our own; training our own way. I asked her out on a date. Tsunade hated me back then and actually told me I had to fight her in order to get one. In the fight, I lost horribly because of Tsunade's super strength. She ended up breaking six ribs; and both my arms because I asked her such a stupid question."

Naruto looked over to Sakura and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jiraiya continued. "From then on, I realized that there was no way I could ever go out with her. I decided to just be friends and that was good enough. After around nine years Tsunade returned when Naruto and I went to find her. After she came back, she took the title of Hokage and became the Godaime. After the battle with Orochimaru five years ago, I was placed in the hospital's special monitoring room for about a year. There, Tsunade would come in everyday to check on me and her jutsu's effects. The jutsu was slowly making me older by the day. Throughout the time I spent with Tsunade, we became closer than ever, telling each other about our adventures when we were apart. I asked her one day, something that was at the back of my mind; about something she said after I killed Orochimaru. Tsunade told me that she was happy that I was alive and that I was still with her. Back then, she completely denied her words right away when I asked her. I asked her what they meant again and she admitted that she loved me. She knew that I still loved her but thought the idea was never going to happen. She told me that she would make me happy because she knew my taste in women. As I was finishing my time in the hospital, she would still come every day and we would spend time together.

When I was finally released, Tsunade told me that after the year, I grew older five years like she told me when I killed Orochimaru; and that I would start to age normally again. She gave me a crystal like hers and I wear it over the seal to store chakra. Tsunade told me that she liked older men and she knew that I wanted a younger woman. Even thought her age was completely different than what she looked like due to her youth technique, I didn't care and appreciated the fact that she cared for me so much. In return, I showed her the same love and eventually we were a couple. That's our story." Everyone in the bar clapped; meanwhile, a group entered the bar and apologized to Tsunade for being late. The leader of the group was an old man with several younger men and women around him. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked on as they walked through the bar. "I wonder who they are." Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke didn't have an answer. Although, Satsuki had a scared look, Sasuke asked her what was wrong. "That's Yamato and some Anbu. I'd recognize them from anywhere. What should I do?" "If he's Anbu, I doubt there will be a way for you to escape. Maybe it would be better for you to give up." Naruto heard what Sasuke had told her to do. "Satsuki, that's Yamato? What do you want to do?" Naruto asked. Satsuki said she didn't want Yamato to find out she was back, but she also did want to return to Anbu. "You have to make a choice. There isn't much of an alternative left." Sasuke told her. Satsuki thought long and hard as Yamato's group sat down at the table near Satsuki. Yamato stared at Satsuki strangely but turned his attention to another person's comments about the wedding. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Satsuki got up and left the bar. "Hey! Wait!" Sasuke ran after her and apologized to Naruto for running out. Outside the bar, Sasuke stood there with Satsuki. "You can't choose can you?" "It's a tough choice, either way it seems that I will rejoin the Anbu. But now that I think about it, there isn't much of a life to being in Anbu. Sure, you get the tough missions but, there isn't any fun; it's all about the missions. Since that awful day, I haven't had much fun. I want to be more like Naruto; he's so free, able to do whatever he wants." "Naruto, he worked hard to get to where he is. He is completely different from us. Besides the fact that he doesn't carry a blood line limit, we were smart and top of our classes. Naruto failed three times in the academy and when he finally passed, his idiocy was better than his jutsus which by the way only consisted of the kage bushin, and some minor abilities. He's so care free because he knows his true strength and how to obtain true power. He taught a lot of people in this village, not to mention wherever he goes to never give up and protect your friends and family." "I see." "Naruto's true ability is to be able to make friends and allies wherever he goes. You have to understand that Naruto is Naruto and that you're who you choose to be." "Thank you Sasuke, I think I will confront Yamato now."

Satsuki stormed right into the bar again and went straight to Yamato. Yamato wondered who she was. "Yamato-sensei, it's me Satsuki. I've returned after eight long years." Yamato got up and looked like he was going to hit her; instead, he placed his hand on Satsuki's head rubbing it. "You worried me Satsuki; it's been a long time. Last time we saw each other, I was still young, hahaha." Satsuki smiled and asked Yamato something. "Yamato-sensei, I wish to withdraw from the Anbu. I learned from a friend that you have to live life to its fullest while I'm still young, I want to feel that for myself." "I understand; it's been tough for you to be in Anbu; since you were only thirteen when you entered." The Anbu group was shocked to hear that Satsuki had entered Anbu at such a young age. Tsunade came over to table. "You were in Anbu? What is your name?" "Godaime-sama, my name is…Uchiha Satsuki" "Uchiha? You're an Uchiha? That's wonderful; you're another survivor of that clan. Where are your records then if you were in Anbu?" Yamato then interrupted, "Satsuki's a little special. She actually entered Anbu under my command at age nine where I observed and tested her abilities. Back then, I hadn't seen such abilities since Uchiha Itachi and we all know of his fate. She officially entered at the age of thirteen and was given missions by the Sandaime. The Sandaime kept this a secret and destroyed any records of her life in Konoha. Her Anbu mission record on the other hand, I have. I kept track of her missions but only marked them as completed or not. Her missions were all A or S rank Anbu missions so there was no need for the details. The Sandaime knew everything about Satsuki's abilities and gave her four S ranked Anbu missions to do alone eight years ago. By the way, where have you been? With your abilities, I'm guessing it only took you two or three years." "Well…actually, I've just come back recently." "How recently?" "This morning…" Yamato closed his eyes and "YOU TOOK EIGHT YEARS TO FINISH FOUR ANBU MISSIONS? WITH YOUR ABILITIES, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASY FOR YOU." "You have to understand, S ranked Anbu missions are hard for anyone, I'm pretty sure that the best Anbu in Konoha couldn't finish one in just six months." Satsuki said in retaliation. "Very well, I'm officially taking you out of Anbu with the Godaime's permission." "If that is what you truly wish, then you are no longer part of Anbu, please hand over your mask, sword and your tattoo will be burned off tomorrow." Tsunade requested. "About that, you see, I lost my mask fighting an enemy and broke my sword, Hehehe. I still have the tattoo though." Satsuki smiled after saying that. Tsunade stared at her funny, "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal since you had four S ranked Anbu missions to do alone. Relax and bit and enjoy the celebrations." The party continued on throughout the night.

"What a relief. I'm glad I did it." Satsuki told Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Now that you're out of Anbu, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked. "Uh…I don't know…it's been so long since I did a regular mission." "Compared to Anbu missions, regular S rank missions should be easy. First of all, their done in teams, well, most of the time. Second, if you have to go alone, most of the time there are allies to help you out." Sasuke explained. "They do sound easier. Maybe I should lead a three man cell, just like my old teacher did." Just then, Satsuki felt a surging pain in her head. She started rubbing it. "I don't feel so well all of the sudden; I think it's just a headache." Naruto told Satsuki to get well and asked Sasuke to take her home. "Alright, I'll see you guys later, I'll be back." Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes and continued to talk with others about the wedding preparations.

Sasuke walked with Satsuki home. "What happened to you? Maybe we should let Sakura look into your condition. She is a medical genius after all." "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." "You had a headache because you felt regretful about your past right? If you still have a problem with it, talk to Naruto. He knows all about people's pain and suffering since he suffered the most when he was a kid. Compared to your story, Naruto's is tens times worse." Sasuke told her. "I understand, maybe I will talk to him." "Your life will change just by talking to him, I'm sure of it." Sasuke smiled as he said that. "I know what I want to do, anything; as long as it helps the village; just like Naruto. I need a suggestion though; Sasuke, what do you do around here?" "Me? I'm the Uchiha leader since my father before me was the leader. Since there are only two of us left, there isn't much to do. So I go to the Hokage's office every morning and ask for a mission. Either A or S rank and I complete it with Naruto or someone else. Sometimes though, I work alone and usually come back within a few days depending on the toughness of the mission. I also go to the academy to look for potential students to take under my wing. So far though, I haven't found anyone. Naruto does the same thing and is in no luck in finding a student either. Sakura is the hospital's head medical specialist and teaches young students about medical ninjutsu once a week at the academy. She's the busiest out of the three of us." "I see, maybe I should do what you and Naruto do." Sasuke brought Satsuki home and told her to get some rest, and meet him tomorrow outside the Hokage's office and see what there needs to be done. Satsuki agreed and went inside of her house.

Sasuke walked through the village thinking about what he could do to help Satsuki. Sasuke walked back to the bar just as Naruto, with Sakura were leaving. "Where are you guys going? I was just coming back." Sakura had a disappointing look and told Sasuke that Naruto challenged Jiraiya to a drinking contest and lost horribly and now he was drunk. "I'm bringing this idiot of mine home to rest." She asked him if he wanted something from Naruto. "Hmm…tell him to meet me at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning; he's going to get a mission I think." "A mission? Ok. I'll tell him." "Hey, you…get back here…ZZZZZZ" "Geez...Sasuke, I'll tell him for you." "Thanks." The next morning, Naruto was actually able to get up and meet Sasuke. Sasuke had brought along Satsuki and together they went to the office. "Enter!" Naruto, Sasuke and Satsuki entered the office. "What can I do for you today?" Tsunade asked. "We would like a mission, is there anything we could help take care of?" "Hmm…there's a few A rank missions here, but they seem too easy for you guys to handle." Shizune said. "Do you want them anyways?" "Wait, Satsuki was it? You use to be in Anbu correct?" "Yes, Godaime-sama." "You still have your tattoo and I need to remove it as well as recreate your profile." "Sasuke, take care of this mission alone. Naruto, escort Satsuki to the hospital where I will send a message to Sakura to take care of the tattoo removal." "Understood."

They left and said goodbye to Sasuke for now. "Hey, Naruto, how long do you bet it's going to take me to finish?" "What's the mission first of all?" "Escort a local pop singer to the water country where she is giving a performance." "That's it? That's A rank? Come on…I say four hours." "What are you guys doing? Satsuki asked. "Oh, Sasuke and I compete with each other about the time it takes for us to complete missions depending on their level and toughness. It's just a stupid game where the loser gives the winner a favour." "Sounds like fun! I say, two and a half hours." Sasuke wrote down their bets and took it with him. "Ok, you've placed your bets and I'm off starting now." They both had watches on and started timing. Naruto asked Satsuki what she wanted if she won. "I'll tell you when the time comes." Naruto understood and took her to the hospital. Once there, Sakura greeted them and asked them to come to ICU eight where she'll remove Satsuki's tattoo. She told Naruto to wait outside and told Satsuki to come in. After about an hour or so, Satsuki came back out. "Did it go well?" Naruto asked. "it went perfectly and thank you Sakura for the removal." Satsuki replied. "My pleasure, Naruto, I'll see you later." Sakura kissed him and left to handle other patients. "Naruto-san, can I talk to you for a bit?" "Sure, and by the way, just call me Naruto." "Ok." Naruto and Satsuki went to the hospital's roof and talked. "Naruto, what was your life like? Sasuke tells me that you had it tough, so did I. I just want to know how tough it was for you." "Well, that's a long story, but ok."

(Naruto's Story) I was born here in Konoha and grew up here. Ever Since I was little, I don't ever remember seeing my parents. You see, I've never met my parents. The Sandaime told me that they were heroes and died. That's all I knew about them. I grew up without the love that most kids have and from the villager's point of view. I was a monster to them. I have what Itachi wanted long ago. I have the spirit of the Kyuubi demon in me. Right now, it's sealed off completely and its powers don't work at all no matter what I do. Anyways, I grew up and entered the academy. In the academy, I failed three times before I actually passed. After I passed, Sakura, Sasuke and I became team seven. We went through many ordeals with each other including a few A rank missions. Sasuke eventually left the village and I tried to get him back. I failed at that too. Until five years ago when we were fighting off Itachi, his comrades and Orochimaru, we met each other again. Sasuke helped me when the Kyuubi's powers took over my body. After that, Sasuke was held in a chamber where anbu and Kakashi kept an eye on him. In the process, Tsunade removed the curse seal mark left from Orochimaru with her medical ninjutsu. After he was released, we became friends again as though nothing had ever happened. Without his curse seal mark and without the kyuubi's powers, we were indefinitely equal ninjas. He still has his Sharingan, but I trained to fight off the sharingan's abilities. That's my story. (End)

"I see; you've felt the pain of others?" "Yeah, in Konoha, there is no one else that knows my pain and the pain I felt when I was younger." "Then it is ok if I tell you my past?" "Sure." Satsuki told Naruto her story about how her comrades sacrificed their lives to save her from dying. "The feeling from my past kept on haunting me. I couldn't get rid of it. The regret I felt of running away from the enemy and leaving my comrades behind still lives within me today." "I understand how your comrades must of thought. Kakashi taught Sasuke, Sakura and I that teamwork is the key to being a ninja. That ninjas who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends behind are considered even worse than trash. Your comrades put their lives on the line for you, to protect you because they believed in your abilities and that your future would look bright. "They saw you as a genius; on par with that of Itachi's abilities, they knew that if you survived, you would have succeeded in this world so much that you would make them proud. Satsuki…Do you feel that you made them proud? Or do you feel regretful?" "I feel both. I shouldn't have left them behind, but I did; at the same time, I avenged their deaths and became one of Konoha's best Anbu." "Well, then there's no need to feel regretful anymore, because you saved your comrades in return. You saved them by getting back at the ones who killed them. I'm sure that they would be proud of you no matter what you did. If they were here today, do you think they would want you to be sad over such a stupid thing?" Satsuki opened her eyes wide as tears dropped. She understood Naruto's words and appreciated them with her heart. Satsuki wiped her eyes and together they returned to the spot where Sasuke left.

So far, Satsuki was winning because only two hours had past. They waited for Sasuke's return at the nearby dango bar. They waited for quite a long time after and Sasuke finally returned. They both stopped their watches and three hours and forty-five minutes had past since he left. "I'm closer I win!" Naruto shouted. "What took you so long?" Satsuki asked. "I stayed for her performance. She was quite thankful for me to escort her all the way there and gave me a backstage pass to the show. So I accepted it and watched the show." "How long did it actually take you to finish the mission though?" "Huh? About half an hour, she was already outside Konoha and all I had to do was bring her there." "I win then because the bet was how long Sasuke would take to finish the mission." "The mission includes coming back with anything that happens in the middle!" Satsuki and Naruto were arguing, each giving logical reasons. "Give it up, Naruto's right anyways, regular missions consist of the mission itself, the things that happen in the middle as well as the return; they aren't the same as Anbu missions. So I'm giving the win to Naruto." "YAY!" Satsuki signed, "What do you want?" "Hmm…how about a date?" "What? You're dating Sakura, I can't!" "Not me, Sasuke." Naruto smirked. "What! You total moron, you're using your favour to set us up? What are you thinking?" Sasuke said after hearing Naruto's idiotic favour. "What better way to restore the Uchiha clan than with two Uchihas?" "But…I'm not properly dressed for a date." Satsuki said trying to get out of it. "Hehehe, I know someone who can help." Naruto replied back. "There's no way I'm doing this. You total moron!" Sasuke yelled out loud. "Give it a chance Sasuke; you want the Uchiha clan to be restored. What better way than to go out at least once with another Uchiha. Anyways, she's not that bad looking." Sakura came behind Naruto just as he said that. "NARUTO!" Sakura said with her evil look. "Sasuke, tell her the truth." Naruto begged. Sasuke smiled at the opportunity. "Sakura, he was checking out Satsuki." "WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura chased Naruto out of the Dango bar and all over Konoha. "Sasuke, I'm so getting back at you." Naruto said as he ran for his life. Sasuke smirked. Sasuke asked, "Do you want to go through with it?" "Don't I have to? Isn't it the rule of the game?" Satsuki replied. "Screw the rules, you want to or what?" Sasuke asked again. Sakura came back in with a beat up Naruto. "Sasuke, you should have told me the truth. Now I hurt my own boyfriend." Sakura said in a regretful voice. "It was fun to watch." Sasuke said afterwards. "Sasuke, are you going to go out with Satsuki? Naruto told me the favour as I dragged him back here. "Uh…" "Satsuki, if you need help getting ready, I'll gladly help. I'm off for the rest of the day and I can help you out to prepare for tonight." "There's no need, I'm not accepting the favour called by Naruto." Sasuke said. "Oh come on, Sasuke, you shouldn't be so stiff about these little things. Give it a chance. You'll go crazy that way." Naruto said. "Hmm…Fine!" Sasuke replied. Satsuki smiled and asked Sakura to help her out. Later that night, Sasuke took out Satsuki on a decent date as Satsuki put it the next morning as she was telling Sakura all about it. "He's so quiet; he doesn't like to talk much." "Naruto's the opposite; he talks a lot but he'll keep the special things to himself and let his actions do the talking for him. That's how he expresses himself." "I see. How did you end up with Naruto? I heard from Sasuke that you were crazy over him when you were young." Sakura explained how Naruto first took her out and all the things he did. "That's so sweet, if only Sasuke was that sweet. He's seems so bitter." "Sasuke helped out Naruto; I'm sure he's sweet like Naruto but he's too damn proud and stubborn to admit it." "Maybe I can bring it out of him."

Months passed with Satsuki receiving S and A rank regular missions with Naruto, Sasuke or she went alone. She also met the rest of the Konoha ninja who were all surprised to see her Sharingan. They became friends soon after with Neji and Lee challenging her to fights; in which they lost. Lee was especially ashamed that he lost to a girl. Tenten had smacked him in the head for saying such a thing. Satsuki also watched training sessions that Chouji and Kiba were conducting with their Genin groups. She observed students at the academy for a potential student to teach herself. Naruto and Sasuke continued their own work taking on missions as well. Sooner or later enough time had passed by for Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding to come to date.

The day of the wedding, the advisors of Konoha separated Jiraiya and Tsunade into two rooms made from chakra. Jiraiya had Naruto with him as well as Kakashi. They were to be his best men in the wedding while Tsunade had Shizune and Sakura. Tsunade was getting ready while Jiraiya was begging Naruto to give him one more Oiroke no jutsu. "No! There's no way I'm doing that technique or any of the others." "Come on, it's my wedding day, it can be my present." "That's why I'm not using it, anyways; I already got you a present." "That was not a present." "Hey, Sakura and I put a lot of money into that." "We can't leave Konoha for that. Tsunade is the Godaime; she can't leave for a month." "I told you before; the advisors are giving me the seat for a month. Which means Tsunade gets a vacation and I get my first chance at being Rokudaime Hokage. There's no way in hell, that I'm letting you ruin that for me." "Jiraiya, come on, there's no point in trying to convince Naruto. He's just like his father." Kakashi commented. "Uh? My father? How do you know my father?" "Your father taught me how to be a ninja." "You were taught by the Yondaime, though." "The Yondaime is your father; why do you think you two look so similar?" "But…Jiraiya told me that the Yondaime and I were stubborn, and we both had blonde hair. That's the only similarities we had." "Similarities are of course found between father and son. It's only natural." Jiraiya said. "I never told you because the Yondaime asked me not to tell you." "Same goes for me." Kakashi said. "Then the Yondaime is my father?" "Yep…Come on one more Oiroke no jutsu." Jiraiya begged." Naruto had a tear drop down from his eye. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stared at the stone faces on the mountain. "No! we don't have time for such stupid things. We got a wedding to take of."

Everyone in Konoha was to attend the wedding to the command of the advisors. The wedding was held in the plains of Konoha on top of a stage built by some villagers. There was a clear blue sky with the sun shinning bright; perfect for a wedding. Kankurou of the sand was called over to handle defenses as he didn't really care about the wedding. He and his students' army of puppets guarded all of Konoha. Usually the Hokage would have the honour of marrying two people together in Konoha. Since the Hokage was getting married, the advisors called over the Kazekage, Gaara of the sand. Naruto was standing beside Kakashi looking around for Satsuki and Sasuke. He found them among the crowd sitting beside each other holding hands. Naruto could definitely tell that Sasuke was trying to hide the fact. He also saw Temari with Shikamaru, Tenten with Lee in appropriate outfits and sitting together. Naruto decided to question them later about it and kept his attention on the ceremony. For the wedding in particular, Jiraiya had a dress uniform on. It was a duplicate of the one made for him years ago when he first became a Legendary Sannin. Tsunade, of course had the white wedding dress. Sakura and Shizune wore traditional bride's maid clothing. While Naruto wore the cloak he received before the wedding for being named a Hokage of Konoha. Kakashi said it looked similar to the Yondaime's when he saw Naruto in it. Kakashi just wore his Jounin outfit as he didn't have much else.

After Jiraiya and Tsunade both said their vows, Gaara asked if there were any objections. At that moment, a bone chilling voice could be heard throughout all of Konoha. Sasuke immediately stood up with an angry voice initiating his Sharingan, Naruto and Kakashi stood in a fighting stance looking around. Gaara was confused by the voice he heard as he looked ready to fight. Tsunade commanded Jiraiya to lift his shirt. Jiraiya understood and the seal on his stomach was glowing red. The crystal implanted into his stomach was also visible when the voice continued to talk. "Damn you, Jiraiya. You sealed me…" "Orochimaru!" Sasuke said out loud. The villagers all panicked and began to run. "You sealed me…you said we'd die together…but it looks like you're still alive!" Tsunade came over to use her healing abilities. After she finished. The seal returned to normal with Orochimaru's voice disappearing. The advisors asked Naruto to get everyone back to their seats and tell them it was ok. Naruto understood the order, "Taijyuu kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto's clones spread throughout the village stopping the villagers from running and telling them all that it was ok. After everyone was gathered back; Tsunade explained the situation, "Orochimaru was the one sealed and his soul leaked out for a bit; because we cheated the death god out of Jiraiya's soul, so to speak, I need to use my chakra to feed it once every month to maintain the seal. If I don't, Jiraiya will die instantly and the death god will finish what he should have long ago." Not all the villagers understood the logic, but understood that Orochimaru was dead and his soul tried to escape the seal. Gaara looked over to the advisors who nodded their heads. Gaara then continued the ceremony despite the scare that just happened. Gaara finished the ceremony; Tsunade and Jiraiya were officially married. They kissed in front of all of Konoha. The crowd cheered and clapped in respect for the newly wed couple.

Naruto held another party right where the ceremony was held before Tsunade and Jiraiya left on their vacation that he and Sakura paid for. It was to an island in the ocean country where one of Naruto's old friends worked and made into a tropical paradise. Everyone in Konoha had given the new couple a gift of some sort. Sasuke and Satsuki appeared to give them access passes to concerts held in the water country as well as passes to a bar. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and called him a cheapskate. "These are…" Tsunade stared into the passes that Satsuki and Sasuke gave them. Jiraiya took a look and also had the same look. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, what are they?" Naruto asked. "These are passes to the newly established gambling facility in the water country. These are rare items that are only given to a few people. Even as Hokage, I couldn't get my hands on them. Thanks, YAY!" Tsunade threw her hands into the air with the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen her make. "How did you get these?" Tsunade asked. "I got them after an S rank mission Satsuki and I completed. The Daimyo of the Water country thanked us after finding out that we were Uchihas. He called us Legendary and gave them to us thinking we would like them. We didn't like them but we took the offering in respect. We hadn't used them and I remember Naruto telling me that you liked to Gamble. Satsuki and I then decided it was the perfect gift." Sasuke explained. "Great, with out gift, it was a perfect combination." Naruto and Sakura said. Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade and as he summoned Gamabunta. He thanked everyone for coming and apologized for the scare he gave too. Tsunade and Jiraiya left immediately towards the water country on top of Gamabunta.


	5. Rokudaime Hokage, Tsunade’s Decision

Chapter 4: Naruto, The Rokudaime Hokage; Tsunade's Return.

The advisors came over to Naruto and explained his duties as Hokage. He told them he already knew because Shizune wouldn't stop bugging him about it the day he was named to be the Rokudaime Hokage. The advisors understood, they also told him he has the power of the Hokage in which he may use that power to enforce or destroy any rules within Konoha. They asked if there was anyone specifically he wanted on his council to help him make decisions concerning Konoha; such as the Chuunin exam or if necessary, war. "I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Hatake Kakashi on my council." "Understood Rokudaime-sama." They then told him to go straight to the office to take his rightful place for the month. The advisors announced that Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage will take the seat of Hokage for a month while Tsunade and Jiraiya are celebrating on their honeymoon. The Konoha villagers clapped in respect and Naruto left with the council members he chose to the office.

Shizune was already in the office ready to greet the new Hokage. "This is going to be great!" "Naruto-sama, there's a lot of work that needs to be done. Mostly paper work that needs to be signed and filled out." "There's a few things I wish to take care of; some promises I need to keep." "What would they be?" Shizune asked. "First of all, call Hyuuga Hinata here!" Shizune understood the order and sent the message. Hinata arrived with Neji by her side soon after. "Since you are the leader of the head family in the Hyuuga clan, I have a request to make as I promised someone a long time ago. I know that you have appointed Neji to be your advisor and successor. Neji cannot take the job as I have given him a new one here on part of my council. Of course he will return to you immediately after Tsunade comes back. That's not the problem though, eight years ago, I fought Neji in the Chuunin exam, if you remember." "I Do, Rokudaime-sama." "Back then, Neji told me the history of the Hyuuga clan, about the curse seal mark placed on the branch family members after the successor to the head family turned three. My request is to make the Hyuuga clan from this day forward, one family. The existence of the Hyuuga branch family will cease and you will all become part of the head family. The curse seal mark, after researching it and talking it over with Tsunade, we together have agreed that the seal shall stay in the family." "What is the meaning of this, Naruto?" Neji yelled. "That's Naruto-sama to you." "My apologies, Naruto-sama; what do you mean though?" "The seal is used to lock up the powers of the Byakugan. However, since I abolished the branch family, there will be no way to tell who should or shouldn't receive the seal. That is why; Tsunade and I decided that the seal will go to the weaker members of the Hyuuga. The young will be tested and trained in their abilities until they are six years of age. If they fail the training and are not very good at using the power of the Byakugan, they will receive the seal mark. However, if they succeed in the training, they will not. This system may not work as well as when there were two families where one family immediately got the seal while the other didn't, but at least there won't be conflicts among the Hyuuga about the head and branch families and the unfairness within it." Neji and Hinata understood the Rokudaime's declaration and said they will issue it immediately.

The advisors asked if there was anything else he needed to take care of before he started on his work. Naruto thought long and hard, "Do I get a ceremony like Tsunade did when she became Hokage?" "No! Because you will be the Hokage and since this is temporary, I suspect that you won't take the seat of Hokage for a while. Unless, Tsunade requests you join her as joint Hokages like the Yondaime did with the Sandaime. They were both Hokages at the same time. However, the Yondaime went to wars instead of the Sandaime." The advisors told Naruto. "I see; then the people I picked for council jobs will only last a month?" Naruto asked. "That depends on Tsunade's decision when she returns. If she chooses to have you be by her side as the Rokudaime Hokage, then half of the members you chose will take a seat on the council, otherwise, they will return to their previous responsibilities before being chosen." The advisors responded. "Ok." "So, if you were to take the seat along with Tsunade, who would you definitely like on your council?" "Hmm…I can't choose!" Naruto said as he put his head down on the table. "Rokudaime-sama, you must choose now." The advisors told Naruto. "Hmm…well…let's see, Shikamaru is in charge of strategic training in the academy. Sakura is the hospital's number one medical ninja. Neji is the Hyuuga heir chosen by Hinata, and is also the new head family advisor. Kakashi is still a leader of Genin three man cells and he also handles collecting and issuing Anbu missions. I CAN'T CHOOSE! Also, Sasuke is the leader of the Uchiha clan but since there are not that many members I can definitely make Sasuke a part of my council." "Hmph" Sasuke said. "Naruto, what are you going to do? You've chosen Sasuke for sure, I understand why but I have the responsibility at the hospital and I don't think I can be part of the council if war happens. I'll be needed there almost all the time." Sakura said. "I don't mind being part of this council. I've already taught many students over my eight years period at the academy; in which I can ask one of them to be a teacher at the academy to replace me, so therefore, it makes me available." Shikamaru explained. "My loyalty to the Hyuuga won't perish, but I believe my place is in Hyuuga. I don't think it would be wise for me to take on this job." Neji exclaimed. "I have better things to do than sit at a table to do paperwork, I have to go on missions with my team and handle Anbu work like you said. Besides, you're not my student anymore, you're my superior." Kakashi said. The advisors and Naruto left to discuss what they were going to do as they took into consideration about everyone's comments. They later came back with an answer. "Everyone, I have decided that all of you who chose not to be a part of this council will return to their old responsibilities wherever they are. Those people who chose to take a seat on this council will follow me and advise decisions for the month. Until Tsunade returns, those who took the job on the council will have to find replacements if needed. If Tsunade chooses that I will not be needed as Rokudaime Hokage now, we will all resume our old lifestyles until I am needed to take the seat of Hokage." Naruto explained. Sakura gave Naruto a kiss before she left to return to the hospital. Neji understood as well as Kakashi and they left together. "Rokudaime-sama, we should begin your work that Tsunade left for you to do while she is gone." Shizune said. "Ok, let's get cracking."

Naruto with Shizune entered the Hokage's office, While Naruto assigned Sasuke and Shikamaru to issue missions that needed to be done today to whoever was available. Naruto was asking Shizune how much work he had to do as they were walking towards the office. Shizune opened the door for Naruto to find that Tsunade left over two weeks of paperwork not completed all in piles. They also had a note on them saying, "Take care of these for me. Thanks  Tsunade" "AHH! What is all this?" "Paperwork, Tsunade was getting ready for the wedding so she abandoned her work for two weeks and left everything for you to do." "How am I supposed to finish all these?" "However you like." Shizune responded as she smiled. Shizune left the room in order for Naruto to do his work. Naruto sat in the Hokage's chair asking himself what he could possibly do to handle all of this. Satsuki came into the office. "Naruto, what is all this?" "Paperwork. By the way, its Rokudaime-sama or Naruto-sama for the month." "Sorry, my apologies; paperwork that Tsunade-sama left you?" "Yep." "Anyways, are there any S rank missions for me to do?" "Hmm?" Naruto took out the mission charts, "The charts say…No, there are no S rank missions, only B, C and D missions are available for now. Those are being taken care of my Genin squads that Sasuke is assigning." "I see, ok then, have fun." Satsuki said as she was about to leave. "Wait, I have something to ask you." Satsuki wondered what it was. "When did Sasuke get so soft? I saw you two at the wedding, hand in hand, even though Sasuke looked like he didn't want to be there." "Huh! You saw us?" Satsuki replied as she blushed. "It wasn't obvious, but I could tell by Sasuke's face. If he was actually bored, he would have used a quiet earth jutsu to escape while he left a clone in his place." "Hehehe…that's true, he would." "So when did this all happen?" Naruto asked making a smirk. "A few months ago…it wasn't anything special like when you asked Sakura. But it was still sweet enough that I fell for him." "I see, guess he couldn't think of anything. Hehehe." "Anyways, if there are no missions, then I might as well go home." Satsuki said. "Alright, see you later."

Naruto started on his paperwork as he made five kage bushins to help him. A few hours later, Shizune came back and found Naruto sleeping with all the paperwork filled out and completed. Shizune was shocked to see that all the work had been done in correct order and piled neatly across the table that was at the side of the room. Shizune began to put them away. Meanwhile, outside Konoha, five tall dark figures stood in the forest area. "Is the plan ready to go?" Yes sir, another person said. "It's time to take over Konoha since their Godaime is out of town. There is no one to stop us." The five dark men stood in front of an army consisting of hundreds of people. "FOR OROCHIMARU!" shouted the five dark men. The army agreed and began to move out. Night was approaching as the army of mysterious people came closer to Konoha. The watch guard who was assigned to stand post for the night at the front gate saw that the army approaching. The guard told his partner to warn Hokage-sama and the council about the mysterious people coming. When the guard arrived at the Hokage's office, Shizune was still there filing the paperwork away. The guard stormed in, "Hokage-sama! There's an emergency!" Naruto instantly awoke to the wailing guard. The guard explained that there was an army of people approaching Konoha and that they were too dark to see if they were invading ninjas or not. "Ok, Get Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura here immediately." Shizune took the order and called for Sakura and Sasuke. Within minutes they arrived; Naruto explained to them the situation, "We have an emergency, the guard says there is an army approaching Konoha. Your orders are to stop the army outside the gates using whatever you can think of to scare them off. If it doesn't work and they began to attack, counterattack however you like. Sasuke, take the front gate; Sakura take the west. I'll come soon after I handle some evacuation and then I'll take the east. Understand?" "Yes" Sasuke and Sakura smiled and left immediately. "Hokage-sama, you shouldn't have to go, I'll go get someone else." The guard said out of concern. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Naruto smirked. Sasuke and Sakura arrived at their posts to find the army had surrounded all of Konoha from the east, west and front gates like Naruto said. The five leaders of the army were at the front gate. "Step aside, little boy!" one of them called out. Sasuke got a closer look to find out that the army was full of sound ninja. "What is your purpose here?" Sasuke asked. "Revenge, we want to avenge Orochimaru's death by destroying the place he couldn't. We took four years to gather everyone together again to strike back at Konoha." The army began their attacks and Sasuke had no choice but to use his ability against them all in order to get rid of them faster. "Mangekyou Sharingan! Tsukuyomi!" The five leaders along with around a hundred men were being tormented by Sasuke in the world of Tsukuyomi. At the west gate, Sakura used a genjutsu technique combined with the kage bushin so it made it look like there were a million Sakuras. Naruto rushed to the east gate to find the guards fighting it out with the army. Naruto summoned Gamakichi and did a combination transformation jutsu to turn into a smaller Kyuubi demon fox to scare them off in which it worked perfectly. Afterwards, Sakura held all of the west gate army personnel in a genjutsu binding until anbu arrived. Naruto trapped the east gate personnel inside the frog's stomach cage while Sasuke tied everyone else but the leaders to nearby trees. Sasuke then gathered up the five leaders while they were unconscious and brought them to the interrogation chamber in Konoha.

Ibiki along with Anbu interrogated the invaders after Sasuke released them from the Tsukuyomi to find out that they were Jounins of the sound who trained under Orochimaru when he created the hidden sound village. But eight years ago, a team from Konoha destroyed the hidden village and later they found out about Orochimaru's death at the hands of Konoha ninja. The leaders said they spent four years gathering everyone who once trained under Orochimaru in the sound to invade Konoha in his name. Naruto then came into the room. "Man, you guys are idiots, this is Konoha, where some of the best ninja in the world live; like me, the Rokudaime Hokage." The sound jounins were amazed that such a young guy was Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage. "If you idiots ever invade my home, our home ever again; I'll see to it that you have a horrible death!" The Jounins of the sound understood Naruto's warning; Naruto told Anbu to take care of them in whatever fashion they desired. Naruto and Sasuke left afterwards. "That was a total waste of time." "You said it, my first day as Hokage and this happens; great." "You know, you made a quick decision on how to handle the situation, maybe you will become the greatest Hokage of Konoha." "Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the stairs to see if there were any damages when Satsuki came running towards them calling out for Naruto. "Naruto-sama! Some of the sound ninja are still trying to break through to get their leaders back. What should we do?" "Hmph, is this another test?" Naruto asked as he looked up into the sky. "Who are you talking to, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Huh? No one, just talking to myself." Satsuki asked about the situation. "Tell them their leaders are going to die for attempting such an idiotic invasion and to go home before he gets there otherwise they will all die as well." Satsuki understood the order and proceeded with it. "That's kind of harsh don't you think?" "It's just to scare them, so they'll leave. I don't think those idiots would die in order to retrieve some stupid leaders." "I see."

About an hour later, Naruto returned to his office where when he entered, he received a letter via a bird from Tsunade. In the letter she said, "Naruto, I hope you haven't destroyed my village yet. I also hope that you are doing a fine job. So far, Shizune has sent me two letters stating that you can't decide on things important very well yet but you also know your responsibility when it comes to paperwork, hahaha. Jiraiya is doing fine and hopes you are handling everything well. He tells you to train more even if you're Hokage now. He also says that you and Sakura should step it up a notch; unless there are problems between you two, than forget it. Tell Shizune to stop bugging me and tell her to bug you about problems in the village, I'm on vacation. I'll be back in a month, you better not destroy Konoha for doing something stupid otherwise if I come back and Konoha is a mess, I'm blaming everything on you and strip you of your title as Hokage. Do you best! Tsunade." "HUH? Strip my title…crap…" Naruto saw that Shizune had left more paperwork that needed to be filled out and he decided to get right to it. Naruto was about to return to work when there was a knock at the door. Shikamaru entered, "Hokage-sama, it's been twelve hours since a Genin team led by Lee headed towards the country near the Rain village. They were assigned a D rank mission and they haven't returned yet." "What did you say?" "A Genin team led by Lee hasn't returned yet." "No not that part, they were headed towards the countries outside the Rain village?" "Yes, sir. Is there a problem?" "Shikamaru, assign Anbu to look in the area. I have a bad feeling about it." "Right away." Shikamaru left just as Satsuki was about to come in. "Hokage-sama." Satsuki stared at Naruto. "Could it be?" "I don't know whether or not it's true, but I do know it seems awfully similar to your case." Satsuki demanded to go help the Anbu find them as she didn't want to see someone come back with their team dead. Naruto allowed her to go and Satsuki left immediately.

Anbu personnel were gathered by Shikamaru at the west gate. Satsuki came just in time and told Shikamaru that Hokage-sama added her to the mission as leader. The Anbu understood as they knew she was an ex-anbu and could handle it. They all left searching as they traveled towards the rain village. Naruto stood in his office staring out the window. "Please don't let it happen again!" The Anbu with Satsuki were in the country outside the Rain village searching as morning was approaching. Just then, Satsuki spotted Lee on the ground. Satsuki told the Anbu to stay and keep their guard up. "Lee!" There was no response. "Lee!" slowly, but surely there was a twitch in lee's eyebrow. Lee woke up to find Anbu and Satsuki around him. "Where's my team!" Lee sat up in a panic. Satsuki commanded the Anbu to search for Lee's Genin team. Satsuki asked him what happened "We were assigned a simple mission earlier that Shikamaru gave my team and me. We were to help a farmer who had lost all his workers in the recent rain storm and replant his fields. As we were working, a team from the rain attacked us. I commanded my team to run and hide. They ran off concerned for me as I took all the rain ninjas on." "So, your team should be ok, right?" "Should be. I have no idea where they are though. I fought them off and when I finishing, one of them with his last needle threw it at me. The needle had a sleeping drug in it and I guess I fell asleep afterwards." The Anbu then returned shortly after with three young Konoha Genin. "Lee-sensei!" They all said. "We were worried about you!" Called out one of the students. "I'm glad you're all Ok." Lee said as he hugged his students. Satsuki was relieved that the same incident didn't happen. Satsuki and the Anbu led Lee's team back to Konoha for medical treatment. Upon their return, Naruto greeted them and asked Anbu to take the Genin to the hospital where Sakura will be waiting to perform any treatments. The anbu understood the order and carried the Genins to the hospital. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, I was careless and should have handled the situation better." Lee said as he bowed afterwards. "Don't worry about it, as long as everyone's safe is all I cared about." Lee smiled and then fell to his knees. "Lee, you ok?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine, just a little tired." Naruto told Satsuki to help Lee get to the hospital for rest. Satsuki understood and took Lee there. Naruto returned to the office to find Shizune waiting.

"Hokage-sama, is everything alright?" "Yep…a close call though, I was quite worried." "Where is the team now?" "Heading to the hospital for treatments, they're all going to be fine." "Phew…" "Shizune, you sent a letter to Tsunade didn't you?" Shizune was shocked to hear what Naruto had said. "Yes sir." "There is nothing to worry about my decisions or actions. I handled missions, paperwork, a night invasion and rescue on my first day and I'm only Hokage for the month. I think I can handle it without Tsunade sending me threats of taking back the title of Rokudaime Hokage from me." "Huh? What do you mean take back the title?" Naruto handed her Tsunade's response to Shizune's letter. Shizune quickly read it and understood that Naruto was fit for the job but laughed at the part about Jiraiya commenting that Naruto should "step it up a notch" with Sakura. Shizune then explained that most of the missions handed out yesterday afternoon have returned with the paperwork that needed to be signed. Naruto understood that there was more paperwork. "Hokage-sama, how did you finish two weeks worth of paperwork in only a few hours? Tsunade takes forever to fill those out." "I cheated a bit…I used the kage bushin no jutsu and they helped me sign a few of the papers out." Shizune laughed at how Naruto handled his work as she was leaving, Naruto called out to her. "Shizune, don't worry, I'll protect this village with my life no matter what happens." Shizune smiled and returned to hand out missions for the day.

Around noon, Naruto had finished the paperwork for the missions assigned the day before; this time on his own. Soon after, there was a knock at the office door. "Enter!" Sakura walked in with a picnic basket. "Hi, sweetie; I brought you some lunch!" "Oh! Even when we're both so busy, you still find time to make all this?" "I made it last night before I went to bed." "I see; thanks." Naruto leaned over to give Sakura kiss. They ate the lunch Sakura prepared and Naruto was stuffed. "That was good!" "Really? It's my first time preparing a full meal for someone else. I didn't know if it would turn out good or not." "It was perfect!" Sakura then packed it back up and gave Naruto a kiss. She told him that she would be at the hospital till night. "Maybe we can go out tonight with Sasuke and Satsuki. It's been a while now." Sakura smiled before Naruto could give a response. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shikamaru were handing out the easy missions bored out of their minds. "This job…is this all we do?" Shikamaru asked. "I don't know. Naruto said something about making decisions when the time came." Sasuke said. "I had more fun in the academy…but then again…I don't have to deal with all the children." Shikamaru commented. "Hahaha…I guess there would be more exciting then handing out missions; usually we would be completing these." "How troublesome."

Later that night, Naruto was still in his office completing the never ending paperwork that was coming in by the hour. Shizune had come in four times since this morning to hand Naruto a cup of tea. Naruto decided that he needed to have some fun and that the paperwork could be left till tomorrow. Naruto was about to leave just as Shizune was about to come in. "Naruto-sama, there's still lots of work to do." "I'll leave it till tomorrow. Just organize everything for me and you can go home as well. See you tomorrow." Naruto left and headed into town. Naruto walked by a local barbeque house where Chouji was celebrating with his team. Naruto walked into a bar where he wanted to get a drink. When Naruto walked in, he heard a familiar voice; it was Sakura's. Naruto had totally forgotten about what Sakura said earlier at lunch about going out with Sasuke and Satsuki because of all the work. "Hey, sweetie, over here!" Naruto walked over to the table where everyone was sitting. He sat down beside Sakura and ordered a drink. "Where were you? I told you to meet us here by seven, it's nine already." "Sorry, I had a lot of work to do. I am Hokage after all." "At least you caught us here; otherwise we might have left before you came." Satsuki said with a smile. "Good thing I did huh? Hahaha…" The bar tender brought over Naruto's drink and told him it was on the house since he was the Rokudaime Hokage. Throughout the night, they had talks about a Hokage's Duty and his work load. Sasuke and Satsuki said they had to leave as they had a mission in the morning that Sasuke assigned himself to take on with Satsuki. An S-rank mission that required them to assassinate a rogue ninja who was terrorizing a small village with the followers he gathered. Naruto asked why he assigned himself a mission Sasuke said he was bored handing out the missions already and wanted to do something. So he took the S rank mission that no one wanted to take on. Naruto understood Sasuke's decision as he and Sakura said their goodbyes. When they returned to the table, Naruto had a strange look on his face. Sakura knew that there was something wrong but didn't know what it was. "Naruto, what are you thinking about?" "Huh? Nothing much…Don't worry about it." Naruto replied. Sakura knew he was lying and that there was definitely something wrong. "Naruto, you can tell me. If there's something wrong, you can always talk to me." "Alright; Sakura, we've been together for almost a year now. I'm living my dream to be Konoha's Hokage and you're already one of the best medical ninja ever in Konoha history. We're both so busy with our work that lately, we don't seem to find time for each other like we did before." "Well, we're both very important people in Konoha now. Eventually these things happen, there's not much anyone can do about it." "I see." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tight. "Nothing's going to change, not yet ok?" "Yeah." Sakura smiled at her dearest and Naruto did the same.

The month seemed to fly by with more stupid people trying to invade with Naruto taking care of the situation easily. Sasuke and Satsuki returned from their mission to mark down another Shinobi Swordsman of the mist dead. Naruto filled out all the paperwork and had personally assigned Anbu missions to scout around to keep peace around the countries. Sakura figured out a way for Naruto and herself to spend more time together by creating a schedule that said that they will spend lunch and early evenings together. They were getting closer with each day on this system. The day had finally arrived when Tsunade and Jiraiya were supposed to return. At around noon that day, they came back the same way they left; on top of a frog. The entire village was gathered to Hokage's office where they welcomed back Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya; welcome back!" Naruto greeted the Godaime and his former sensei. "Jiraiya? Since when did you ever call me that? What happened to Ero-sennin? Hahaha." Jiraiya asked. "It would seem inappropriate to call you that since you're married now." "Hahaha! That's true!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Naruto, did anything go wrong while I was gone? Shizune didn't send me any more letters after that first one." "Well, lots happened but you told her to bug me and not bug you since you were on vacation; in which she listened and brought in piles of paperwork about every waking moment." "Hahaha; she does that with me too! She should relax a bit." "Did you win any money at that new Gambling facility Sasuke got you passes to?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya answered for his wife. "She did win…over a million ryou…but…she blew it all later in the week and we ended up coming back with nothing." "Hehehe…well…there was a high chance that I'd win more…" Tsunade said. Naruto stared at Tsunade funny. "You still suck gambling huh." Tsunade laughed and asked him what happened while she was gone. After talking to Tsunade, they went up to the Hokage's office. Just outside in the hall, Naruto finished explaining everything that occurred. "So I see; you've handled quite a few things while I was gone heh? A few night invasions, missions, Anbu assignments and more; you did a great job." "Tsunade-sama, whatever you choose to do is your decision; I'm not going to bug you about it. I can wait to be the Hokage." "Decision? What are you talking?" Tsunade asked. "The advisors told me that you had to decide whether or not to make me Hokage along side you just like Sandaime did with the Yondaime." "Oh, well…I've already decided that you will be Hokage when I step down. Right now, I think you're better off continuing your training, staying a Jounin and becoming an even greater ninja." "I see; that's fine with me then; I'll see you later ok?" "Sure." Naruto left as Tsunade stepped into her office and found piles of unfinished paperwork. All with a note saying, "Tsunade-sama, this is payback for the work you left me! It's only fair…Hehehe  Naruto" "NARUTO!"


End file.
